shadow_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marinette
Alias(s) & Imvu Name ''' Mari. (( RubyRoseVx )) '''Weapon(s) Marinette uses a Walking Cane as her weapon which can become a sword. It might seem impractical but it's one the most easiest weapons to use and it's highly compact. You can take it anywhere and not be found out. Marinette uses the Cane when out in public to keep up appearance. She's said to have a bad hip and uses the Cane to walk normally. Without the Cane, Marinette can walk normally but decides to deceive the villagers. The Walking Cane itself is very strong and can defeat almost anything in it's way. * Weapon Name: Walking Cane * Ability: Transforms into a sword. * Strength: 7/10 * Weakness: 3/10 * Weight: 3.5 lbs Marinette also uses bandages and dust to blind her opponents. She's known for being sneaky and practical when fighting someone. Using the bandages, Marinette can cover her opponent's eyes while the dust will irritate their eyes and bring them from the fight to sort the irritation out. * Weapon Name: Gauze Bandages & Dust * Ability: Blind opponents * Strength: 5/10 * Weakness: 5/10 * Weight: Weightless Form of RP ''' T-1 - T-5 '''Kingdom Role ♛Princess♛ Powers & Abilities Marinette was born as a smart and beautiful young girl, Her eyes were pure blue, She was the beautiful princess that the Kingdom adored. Behind the Castle walls she was the bratty princess who got what she wanted. Her true power was her Race. Marinette was a Vampire. She got it from her father's side. She had pure blood lust from the ages of 13-15. Marinette has amazing speed and amazing vision. Backstory Marinette's birth was one of the most talked about births in the kingdom, She was born as the Princess, Her Mother was the Queen and her Father was the King. Usually her Father is never seen around the castle and her Mother is always either out of the Kingdom or Sewing in her private quarters. Marinette would always run around the halls of the Castle, Her bright eyes shining at the bright and eccentric rooms. Growing up, Marinette would either be hidden away by her Father due to her Powers. Marinette came into her powers when she was 13. She woke up with a slight headache and felt her skin burn when she opened her curtains. The scream she let out was heard throughout the whole kingdom. Her father and Mother were the only ones who came to help her. That when Marinette found out her true identity. She was a Vampire. At the age of 14, Marinette had killed more people than she should have. She had a blood lust and adored the taste of youngsters blood. It was her weakness and her strength. She never had any morals when killing someone. She simply befriended them and killed them. Marinette never had any true friends and never would have any true friends. When Marinette became 16, She finally got to catch a glimpse of her father, She hadn't seen him since she was 13, Her mother was the only one she would see. Due to the Villages surrounding the castle, Marinette always went exploring, while exploring one day, she met an old woman who instantly knew of Marinette's "Curse". Ever since then, Marinette has been going to the old woman's home every morning and every night. Learning secrets of the Kingdom and working on her sword skills. RP Library (( This will be used for logging your RP sessions. Please always save your Rp logs so you can upload them to the wiki and come back to review later. This is to help our Rpers see their character development progress and their Rp skills progress in general! So please take this seriously and save your logs! Tip: The Easiest way is to Copy and Paste posts to a Word document. Thanks. ))